La Mejor De La Sonrisas
by AraDRcom5
Summary: Otoya y Tokiya habían sido compañeros desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero algo estaba empezando a surgir entre estos 2 adolescentes ¿que se esconde entre la esencia del amor? ¿que descubrirán? ¿por que se dedicaran la mejor de las sonrisas?


La primavera había llegado y tokiya lo sabía, era por eso que ahora se encontraba más inspirado de lo que jamás lo había estado, ya que, era una de las mejores épocas del año para escribir, sentía que podía terminar 10 canciones en ese mismo momento. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan sigiloso, tan… tan perfecto… demasiado… diría el… faltaba algo…

—¡YA LLEGUE TOKIYA-KUN!

¡AH! Claro, su ruidoso compañero de habitación Ittoki Otoya…

—Mira, mira, conseguí unas sodas del dispensador del segundo piso, traje un montón— Hablo sonriente, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete, totalmente fascinado por algo que al oji azul le parecía meramente insignificante, "¿sodas?, ¿enserio?, se está emocionando por sodas?" pensó algo irritado

—¡ah! Y traje algunos bocadillos— repentinamente el pelirrojo saco una gran bolsa llena de toda clase de frituras y pastelillos

—¿Por qué te dio por comprar todo eso?, ¿no crees que es suficiente con lo que compre la semana pasada?- pregunto tokiya mientras tomaba la bolsa y observaba lo que había dentro

—oh, sobre eso… invite a los chicos a una fiesta aquí mañana—hablo nervioso… ya sabía la reacción que tendría su compañero

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Oh vamos Tokiya-kun, hay que celebrar lo bien que nos fue en el concierto pasado, además, nos merecemos un descanso, hemos estado trabajando como locos—

—hmmm— El oji azul solo se limito a gruñir, cerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos

—Vaaamos…—insistió Otoya

—aunque te diga que no, de alguna manera terminarías convenciéndome, así que… está bien— finalmente se rompió un poco el hielo del frio tokiya

—¡YAHOO!, gracias tokiya-kun, mira traje de tu refresco favorito—dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía ampliamente

—Gracias— respondió mientras tomaba el refresco—… sabes, tal vez no sea una mala idea tomarme un descanso, últimamente me he estado exigiendo de mas con las canciones—abrió la soda y dio un sorbo –Además, me quitaste la inspiración que tenía hace unos momentos—

—Así se habla Tokiya-kun…—Sonrió— Espera, ¿Qué yo qué? —pregunto confundido

—Nada importante, pero será mejor que no me causes problemas o me retractare de lo que dije hace unos momentos— Sonrió burlonamente

-¿eh?, ah sí claro— dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido, realmente era raro ver a tokiya sonreír, y más de la manera tan calmada en la que la había hecho—He, no sabía que podías mostrar los dientes— hablo en tono burlón mientras que levantaba ligeramente una ceja

—¿ah?, de verdad quieres que me enoje ¿no? — Aun no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, realmente, estaba de buen humor…

Otoya solo se quedo perplejo al ver aquello, lo había visto sonreír un par de veces, pero no como estas, había algo mas… por alguna razón, el peli azul le pareció extremadamente…lindo…

—¿Otoya?, ¿estas bien?, ¡Hey otoya!... ¿me estas escuchando?-

—¡Eh!, ah ¡si claro!... S—será mejor que me ponga a limpiar

—¿?

El pelirrojo se levanto rápido y cogió una escoba. Desde lejos se podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba ¿la razón? …Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y en su cabeza solo existían preguntas como "¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Más bien ¿Por qué pensaba que TOKIYA era lindo? Digo, se la pasa molesto conmigo, y siempre me regaña, pero cuando no lo hace… realmente es…."—MHP!—sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Tokiya solo lo miraba confundido ante estos actos, pero al final solo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a su escritorio para terminarse la soda.

Al día siguiente, el cuarto realmente relucía, estaba más limpio de lo que jamás había estado.

—Wow, otoya si que se lucio— hablo mientras se levantaba de su cama, pero, sorpresa, otoya no estaba en su cama, el peli azul solo arqueo una ceja, ¿Dónde se encontraba otoya?

Le dio la vuelta a la cama y quito las colchas, pero nada.

Finalmente, pudo ver la escoba tumbada al lado de la mesa, se acerco un poco más a ella y pudo visualizar a su compañero, tumbado y completamente dormido atrás de ella

Sonrió un poco al ver aquella imagen de lo más cómica, se acerco y se inclino para poder verlo mejor

—Otoya— susurro mientras pellizcaba ligeramente su mejilla

—hapm~—gimió el pelirrojo mas dormido que despierto

—¿hapm?

—¡AH!—Grito mientras se levantaba de golpe solo para topar con la frente de su compañero y darse semejante cabezazo

—¡Agh!, ¿no puedes tener más cuidado?- dijo el ojiazul mientras se sobaba la frente

—Auch, lo lamento— poso sus manos sobre la frente de su compañero—yo realmente no queri…—no termino la oración, se quedo callado al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre cara y cara, rápidamente se apartaron y se sonrojaron levemente.

—Bueno, yo estoy bien— el más alto se levanto y tomo la escoba

—b—bueno

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- pregunto el peli azul

—Más o menos 3 horas— respondió el pequeño

—bien

—b—bien

—bien…

Hubo un largo rato de silencio incomodo y se miraron mutuamente

—Bueno me iré a preparar—hablo rápidamente el pelirrojo

—Yo voy por aire fresco— se excuso tokiya

Los dos huyeron rápidamente, ambos estaban completamente confundidos, no sabían que pasaba, tampoco sabían por que tenían esa extraña sensación el uno por el otro, aun así, ambos lo dejaron a un lado y las 3 horas se fueron rápidamente…

Cuando menos lo esperaban ya era hora de la gran fiesta, sus amigos no tardaban en venir y ellos estaban ahí, completamente solos y con un aire de lo mas incomodo.

Tokiya miro su reloj y dijo—como que se están tardando ¿no?

—oh vamos Tokiya—kun, no seas impaciente, de seguro no tardan en venir

—Tan positivo como siempre—musito mientras le dirigió una media sonrisa, a la cual el pelirrojo le devolvió

Ambos se sonreían mutuamente, el ambiente se puso más calmado y…

—¡YA LLEGAMOS!—Syo azoto la puerta como si estuviera en su casa y detrás del venían los demás

—¿No habrán empezado sin nosotros no es así?- pregunto Ren con esa sonrisa de "donjuán" que le caracterizaba

—por supuesto que no— dijo el pelirrojo mientras negaba con la mano

—Bien que empiece esta fiesta— hablo animadamente el pequeño rubio

—¡oh! Mira Syo—chan, estas galletitas son tan tiernas ¿Dónde las compraste otoya-kun?

—¿eh? Ah, en la cafetería, eran las ultimas— sonrió después de estas palabras

Masato y Tokiya ya estaba sentados en la mesa, ambos peli azules observaban la entretenida charla que llevaban sus compañeros

—Bien, una fiesta no podría ser fiesta sin ¡esto!—Ren de la nada saco una bolsa llena de toda clase de bebidas embriagantes y la puso en la mesa

—¡Oye jinguji !, no crees que esto es dema…—

—Tranquilo, masa, te aseguro que todo estará bien— interrumpió

—N-no me llames así— podía verse el sonrojo en las mejillas del peliazul

—¡bien! Nada mejor que bebidas— grito Syo aun más entusiasmado de lo que ya estaba

Otoya y Tokiya no estaban del todo bien con esto, pero no se negaron mucho y cogieron un par de bebidas

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que la fiesta había comenzado y….

Estaban todos completamente ebrios

—vamos, masato, sírveme otra ¡hip!- decía Syo con su cabeza en la mesa y levantando un vaso en señal de que quería mas

—¿bromeas cierto?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo ebrio que estas?- tomo la botella y la aparto del vaso

—lo dice el sonrojado…—Ren tenía razón, masato estaba sonrojado, pero no por algo más que no fuese la bebida—ah decir verdad, tanto tu, como Syo y Otoya están muy ebrios— y lo estaban… y qué decir de Natsuki, que estaba tirado en el suelo completamente dormido

bueno, de hecho los únicos 2 más o menos sobrios eran Ren y Tokiya

—bien, esto ah sido un placer, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de retirarnos— hablo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie —vamos masato, ¿o acaso quieres que te cargue?—sonrió burlonamente mientras veía como su compañero se levantaba débilmente

—N-ni de chiste— le temblaban las piernas y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, sin duda, se le habían pasado las copas

—oí~, Natsuki ¡despierta!- Syo pateaba "cariñosamente" a su el rubio alto quien apenas y se levantaba muy mareado

—Bueno nos vamos— musitaron Syo y su compañero

—Vale nosotros también— dijo Ren mientras ponía el brazo de su compañero por encima de sus hombros

—S-suéltame jinguji, yo ¡hip! Puedo solo— el peli azul hacia intentos por soltarse pero estaba muy borracho como para discutir en ese momento

—Claro que si— sonrió el rubio

Finalmente se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Tokiya se paro y comenzó a recoger los papeles que había dejado aquella alocada fiesta, una vez que termino de hacerlo movió un poco a su compañero que se encontraba con la cabeza sobre la mesa

—otoya…— nada, se había quedado dormido. "tsk, será mejor que lo lleve a su cama"

El oji azul cargo como pudo al pelirrojo

—¡ah! Te ves más ligero de lo que pesas—lo deposito suavemente sobre su cama. "se ve tan tranquilo", lo miro y acomodo sus cabellos, rápidamente el pelirrojo tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia él, quedando el ojiazul arriba del ya muy borracho pelirrojo

—O—otoya ¿Qué estas…—no pudo terminar la oración, fue callado por unos labios con sabor a cerveza que lo besaban suave eh inexpertamente. Dios, se sentía como el cielo, tal vez era como un balde de agua en un caluroso día de verano, además de eso, era muy ansiado, era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Se separaron por falta del condenado aire—Otoya… estas muy borracho, y…— el pelirrojo se acerco más al ojiazul, al punto de que quedo muy cerca de su oído y susurro:

—te amo, Tokiya…

—-… ¿eh?...


End file.
